


Four

by notjustmom



Series: Mirrors [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Their first crime scene...





	Four

Lestrade looked away from the corpse as Sherlock and John entered the room. Sherlock seemed the same as usual; he paced around the victim, then knelt next to the well dressed, well-matched lady in pink, before hopping to his feet, muttering about rain and jewelry, but Lestrade felt there was something, or perhaps it was someone different about him. 

"Inspector Lestrade, Dr. John Watson. My partner." Sherlock mumbled as he looked around the room.

Lestrade hoped his face didn't show his astonishment; he nodded a greeting and studied the shorter, older man who was examining the latest body in a string of the oddest suicides/deaths that Lestrade had ever worked in his lengthy career. He was obviously a medical man, military, perhaps recently discharged -

"You two can meet up at the local once this case is over, trade your biographies over a couple of pints, let's try to focus on what's missing here -"

"And what is missing, Sherlock?" Lestrade rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Suitcase, small, overnight bag. In -"

"Pink." John muttered as he got to his feet.

Sherlock turned and flashed John a grin. "Right. Obvious -"

"Obvious?" Lestrade sighed, still trying to work out who this person was who could make Sherlock Holmes actually grin, an honest, appreciative smile as opposed to his normal disgusted smirk.

"Coat, shoes, nails and lip colour, all matched - her bag is going to be the same obnoxious shade," John pulled off his gloves with a snap. "Overnight bag."

Lestrade looked at the two men; one he had known for over ten years and he had never known a time when Sherlock had allowed anyone to steal his spotlight at a crime scene, the other a complete stranger, and yet, Sherlock trusted him, and he had only known him -

"A week, Lestrade, can we focus on the case?" Sherlock squatted down again, and John sank back down across from him.

"Yeah, right. Fourth one. But this one -"

"Left us a note -"

"-must've hurt like hell." John finished with a sigh, shaking his head as he examined the broken nails on her left hand.

Lestrade watched them work in tandem, mirroring one another, though completely different physically, they seemed to know one each other's tells, movements, thoughts -

"Rachel."

"Hmmm?" Lestrade blinked and watched as Sherlock pulled his gloves back on.

"Find Rachel, and see if anyone saw a taxi stop for a few minutes shortly before her death."

"Taxi?"

"Your three previous victims died in places outside of their usual patterns, they weren't kidnapped, they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, random - find your cabbie, and you'll find your poisoner, a rather common man, possibly has a terminal condition, which unfortunately makes him feel indestructible. He will continue until he is caught, one of his would be victims beats him at his own game, or his condition kills him." 

Sherlock turned his attention to John, and went over to help him up. "Hungry? I know a good dim sum place not far from here."

John nodded as he peeled off the blue coveralls, then tossed them to Lestrade. "Bet you can even deduce the fortunes in the cookies."

"Sometimes."


End file.
